This invention relates to miniaturized motor vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a miniaturized motor vehicle that is capable of transporting a grown adult in a seated position, that is readily adjustable to accommodate drivers of different sizes, that is lightweight and easily stored or transported, such as in the trunk of a standard automobile, and that has good stability and maneuverability.
Previous four-wheeled motor vehicles of reduced size include vehicles for street or track use commonly known as xe2x80x9cgo-carts.xe2x80x9d Typically, go-carts have a seat that is fixed to the frame between the axles. The engine, which is generally a gasoline-powered single-cylinder engine, is located behind the seat and before the rear axle. The accelerator and foot-brake pedals are disposed close to the front axle a fixed distance from the seat.
One drawback of go-carts is that a single vehicle cannot be readily adapted to accommodate riders of various sizes. In go-carts, for example, the distance between the seat and the pedals is necessarily correlated with the driver""s height. As a result, it requires multiple sizes of go-carts to accommodate persons of different sizes, from relatively short persons, such as children, to taller persons, such as adults.
Still another drawback of go-carts is that they are not of a size or weight so as to be easily stored in a small space or readily transportable. Generally, a delivery van or other vehicle having a large cargo area is required for transporting a go-cart inside the vehicle. To transport a go-cart using a conventional automobile, a trailer or external mounting rack is required.
Typically, the driver of a go-cart is seated very close to the ground. While this provides stability, it makes it difficult for drivers in other, higher profile vehicles to see the go-cart. Also, because a go-cart driver is so low to the ground, the driver is often pelted with debris from the road when operating the vehicle.
Also, the structure of go-carts makes it difficult for the driver to transfer his weight while driving, in order to better maneuver the vehicle. The driver can shift his weight to some extent from side to side, e.g., he can shift his weight into a turn as he steers through the turn. However, a go-cart does not allow the driver to shift his weight as freely from side to side as he might desire, and he can""t transfer his weight from front to rear, because the driver must always keep his feet on the pedals while his legs are stretched out. Thus, the structure of go-carts allows for the driver to transfer his weight only to a reduced extent while driving the vehicle.
There is a need, therefore for a small, high-visibility, stable, maneuverable, four-wheeled motorized vehicle. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such a motor vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle that is lightweight and can be easily stored or transported in a small space, such as in the trunk of a standard automobile.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle that, while being small in size and lightweight, is capable of transporting a grown adult in a seated position and can be readily and conveniently adjusted to accommodate drivers of various sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a miniaturized motor vehicle that allows the driver to more freely shift his weight to maneuver the vehicle during operation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described in this document, I have provided a miniaturized motor vehicle that includes a frame, a rear axle supporting a pair of rear wheels including a drive wheel, a motor mounted to the frame and coupled to the rear axle, and a front axle supporting a pair of front wheels. A steering assembly is rotatably mounted to the frame for steering the front wheels. The steering column assembly is readily removable. A seat is mounted to the frame and is adjustable in height to accommodate drivers of various sizes. The seat assembly is readily removable. A pair of footrests is mounted to the frame to provide a platform on which the driver can rest his feet and to more easily shift his weight.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the motor is coupled to the rear axle, the rear axle is a live axle, and the rear axle is rigidly fixed to one of the rear wheels and is rotatably mounted to the other of the rear wheels.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the steering assembly includes a steering bar and a steering column that is rotatably coupled to the frame at a point between the steering bar and the seat. Preferably, the steering column is bent at an angle toward the front wheels of the vehicle.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the weight of the motor vehicle is between about 30 pounds and about 50 pounds and the wheelbase is about 24 inches.